The Gift of A Giant Robot to a Magical Girl
by HTFCirno2000
Summary: In summary, otacon x homura simply because she wanted the robot.


Just a note before this begins: I'm not that good at writing fiction, but this was started on a whim that was suggested by my best friend ever. Welp, hope you enjoy as I cross these 2 over!

* * *

><p>"What the heck is wrong with my systems today?" Hal questioned loudly. He was in his computer lab designing the specs for a brand new giant robot that all the government alphabet soup agencies were funding. The computers had been having tons of crashes for completely unknown reasons, it was almost like they magically stopped functioning at random. "Must be the cosmic rays again. I knew underground facilities would cause this," he figured. So, he did what you normally do when a computer crashes, reboot the system. The computer sprung back into it's boot up sequence, only to fail with NTLDR is missing. With this error message Hal's heart sank to the floor. "Gosh darn it! Why did it have to be today!" yelled Hal. Lucky for him, the CAD program he was using auto saved the files to a server in another room, so he didn't have to worry too much about lost work from 10 minutes ago. He did what any sane computer worker would do, use the next computer. He's the only person in the room since he's working the graveyard shift and nobody else wanted to do that. The computer activates as soon as he presses the power button, like any normal computer should. There's just one big problem, this computer booted up to Windows 7. "NO WAY! THIS THING'S FROM THE FUTURE!" so said a shocked Hal as he was taken aback by this future operating system. He then turned around to see a girl in black hair and black clothes with a disc on her arm. "Wait... aren't you from one of my Japanese Animes?" said Hal. "It certainly took you a while to notice me, but yes, I certainly am." replied the mysterious girl.<p>

"My name is Akemi, Homura. I'm not gonna go much into detail why I'm here or where I came from." This girl had come from the future obviously, she had managed to install a copy of Windows 7 on one of the lab's computers just to grab Hal's attention. "But... why me?" Hal had questioned. "You're building a giant weaponized robot from what I've heard, I really need this thing to stop a giant being that cannot be explained with science." She came from a time that had gone down into chaos thanks to a giant being called Walpurgis. Homura is becoming very desperate to stop this thing and make sure her best friend made it out alive, to no avail. "So, are you going to help me?" Homura demanded. "Uhhh, sure! I'll help you since I love anime and is just like what I've seen in this one anime called Madoka Magica-" Hal got cut off by Homura. "So, you know all about me then, figured as much. You should know how dire the situation is." This was all according to Homura's plan, she had went into another timeline and managed to grab an entire anime series that was exactly what will happen in her timeline. She then secretly mailed the entire DVD series to Hal to see if he would watch it. Hook, line and sinker. "So you are that girl in the anime, I never thought I'd ever get to meet you in person!" Hal stated. Just like any normal anime fanboy, he of course had his fair share of crushes on characters. He of course, loved Homura's way of doing things, thus he had a crush on her. This wasn't in Homura's plan, but it'll be helpful.

"So, show me the way to the robot!" Homura demanded. "O- okay... but... can I call you Homura-chan?" Hal asked this of her since he noticed Madoka called her this in the anime, and he definitly saw Homura in an affectionate way. "Eh, if it'll make you happy, I'd be okay with it. One condition though, I have to call you a silly nickname." Her demand was reasonable, so Hal came up with one. "You can call me Otacon, it stands for Otaku Convention." Homura was pleased with this response. So Homura and Otacon walked down the long passage ways of bare metal and concrete corridors. However, this place is crawling with guards. Turns out someone other than Homura has infiltrated the base. "Shoot, what are we gonna do about the guards?" he questioned. "I have a solution, here, hold my hand." Homura let out her hand and Otacon gladly held it for dear life. Then, all the colors turned into a less saturated color and they were the only things moving, time has stopped. "We are now in a time bubble, everything around us has stopped." After Homura explained that, they both walked down the hallways and holding hands.

Homura was thinking to her self at this point "Gosh, his hand is pretty warm... I kinda like this... Ugh, don't fall in love, this isn't even your time-line." Homura is still pretty set on helping and being with her best friend, but she's having a crush on Otacon, leaving her conflicted. "Down this way, there should be an elevator, it should take us to the control panel to activate this Metal Gear." explained Otacon as he guided Homura. "Sounds good!" After saying this, out of compulsion, she hugged him. "Woa... why did you hug me?" asked Otacon. "I did it to reaffirm you, usually hugs tend to help people out, especially when they're stressed." she explained. So they arrive at the elevator lifts, there are 2 of them at each end of the hallway, one of them leads to the hangar for Metal Gear REX and the other one leads to the hangar fully functional and restored Metal Gear ZEKE recovered from the 1970s. They go in the hanger elevator for Metal Gear ZEKE since it's only taking up space and doing nothing. "My dad built this one we're about to see Homura-chan, he certainly was far ahead of his time, especially for the '70s" said Otacon as Homura slightly gripped his hand. She replied "That's pretty cool, especially for an antique."

So as they arrived at the control console for Metal Gear ZEKE, the entire hanger is pretty empty, save for the giant robot in the middle of the room. Homura exclaimed "Wow, this is huge!" Otacon replied "It sure is, this will definitely help with your fight against that one witch."

"Oh by the way," he interjected, "This one here has about 4 weapon bays that aren't loaded, but everything else is fully loaded. Not sure what those 4 bays do." Homura said, "Yeah, I'm not gonna tell you what those are for, but you'll learn soon enough." Otacon just nodded his head as he began the process of initializing the robot. "So how will you transport this back to the future?" asked Otacon. She replied, "Well, I'll be including it in my time bubble, so it can go forward in time with me." Just then, a chime sounded signaling the readiness of Metal Gear ZEKE for action.

"Looks like it's ready, dang, I'm gonna miss you when you leave." said Otacon. "Yeah... I will as well. You were a big help to my cause!" She was looking down as she said that, she knows he now means a lot to her for being a great help to her cause. As she was walking down the catwalk to the cockpit of the Metal Gear, she decided to turn around and run back to Otacon. She gave him a really deep kiss since she felt it was the only real way to show her gratification. Homura looked back at Otacon, both had the look of "I love you," but they didn't say anything. Homura then walked back to the cockpit and she yelled Otacon one last message. "If you see any random wolf girls with a sniper rifle, pretend she's me! You promise?" Otacon replied, "I totally promise you!" With that said, the cockpit closed and the rockets made the giant robot to leave the ground. Now that it's off the ground, Homura can use her time magic to transport it across the time lines back to her time. The entire Metal Gear and *poof*, it was gone, leaving an empty void and a lot of silence.

"I'm gonna miss that girl. Oh well, time to head back to my desk and work on Project REX." Otacon said with a sigh. He returns to his desk, only to see that the computer is back to being 100% functional with all his work still up. He payed no heed to that and just worked on his project. After all, this was a big event that wasn't even supposed to happen, so any normal person would just carry on as if nothing changed. After a few explosions later, a random guy in a sneaking suit showed up to the office. This guy, was Solid Snake.

The End


End file.
